Community-based pediatricians treat the majority of patients with Attention Deficit/Hyperactivity Disorder (ADHD). However, research suggests that the majority of physicians do not follow established practice guidelines or use evidence-based practices when assessing or treating their ADHD patients. A community intervention model has been developed by the Duke University Medical Center ADHD Program which promotes the implementation of evidence-based practice procedures among community pediatricians. Research results from this program suggest that a program such as this can be very effective at improving pediatricians' practice behaviors and child outcomes. However, the model's use as it is currently implemented is limited in scope because of its paper-based methods. In-person training, paper-and-pencil rating forms, faxed reports, phone-call reminders, etc. inhibit the geographic generalization of this model and increase treatment delivery costs. This application supports the development of an innovative Internet-based software program that provides evidence-based ADHD assessment and treatment methodology to community physicians. Its features provide physician education about ADHD assessment and treatment; web-based rating scales for parents and teachers; web-based access to rating scales results for physicians; and remote consultation with ADHD specialists. During Phase I, a prototype was developed, tested out in a small field trial, and feedback was obtained from the various end-users. In Phase II, we plan to 1) complete programming and software development of the full product; 2) accomplish a widespread, geographically-diverse rollout of the full product; 3) predict adoption of the software among community pediatricians; and 4) establish marketing of the final product. This program has strong commercial potential as it will have wide applicability for psychiatrists, pediatricians, family physicians and other healthcare practitioners who care for ADHD children. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]